<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>even in the next one by cuddlesjm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631080">even in the next one</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlesjm/pseuds/cuddlesjm'>cuddlesjm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Soft Boys, reassurance, they just love each other a lot but theyre too scared to say i love you, yukhei is basically a love poet idk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlesjm/pseuds/cuddlesjm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In this one and everyone after that, Yukhei will be Mark’s and Mark will be his.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>even in the next one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i started this last night and finished it up this morning in one of my many markhei moments. markhei best boys i love writing them. the inspiration behind this is a lumark edit ( https://youtu.be/A1NP0dUbC5Y ) and yukhei's recent live. hope you enjoy this mess i guess &lt;33</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yukhei’s hands fit in Mark’s soft and fulfilling like it is their only purpose. Sort of like they have ventured far and wide and have only found solace here in this room, in this space where there’s nobody else, nothing else but them. A weird feeling blooms in his chest at the thought. Yukhei’s hands sit warm and reassuring in his palms, they find home within him.</p><p>“Thanks for this Hei,” Mark’s been staring at the ceiling aimlessly for the last couple minutes or so but he turns and looks Yukhei in the eye. </p><p>“Thank you,” he says. “I’m grateful for you.”</p><p>Yukhei’s lips upturn gently, naturally. He pats his arm and meets Mark’s gaze with the air of someone who’s seconds from falling asleep. It is an invitation for Mark to lay beside him. In any other situation, with any other person, Mark would’ve hesitated, made up some excuse about personal space among other things but this is Yukhei they were talking about and Mark would never say no to him. </p><p>Yukhei who feels like endless support and warm hugs right when you begin wishing for them. With Yukhei, the fear of looking around one day and finding you are alone ceases to exist, a small win after endless loss. </p><p>Yukhei is a lone flower blooming in the midst of winter, stubborn and foolishly in love with the world even when it turns against him and does everything it can to stop him from succeeding. </p><p>That is who Wong Yukhei is.</p><p>Mark knows the look in his eyes, recognizes it after years of hanging around Yukhei. In moments like this, he is even more thankful for the solace he receives in his presence. </p><p>Yukhei has seen him at his worst, knows of the baggage that weighs him down and hangs around him but, instead of turning and making a break for the nearest exit, he’s let him in and granted him refuge within his heart.</p><p>“I wouldn’t trade you for the world, wonder boy,” Mark whispers. He moves forward and catches Yukhei’s lips, holds them in a soft kiss for as long as the moment lasts. 8 letters.</p><p>Yukhei's eyes are still shut when he nudges his nose against Mark’s, a kiss in it’s own. “I wouldn’t trade you for every star in the night sky, Mark Lee.”</p><p>“The world could come crashing down tonight and I would stay right where I am. Right here in your arms is where I’ll happily take my last breath and in those last seconds right before it’s all over, I’ll promise to find you in our next life,” Yukhei’s words travel with purpose; they shoot one after the other, each a crack in the wall that shelters Mark’s heart. “I’ll love you again, even there. I’ll find you. So don’t you bother worrying for me okay? I’ll find you no matter where you are.”</p><p>Mark takes moments like these- trivial ones really, in the endless span that is their life- and files them in to moments he hopes to never forget. Then he copies the file and places it somewhere safer, stores it where nobody but him knows. So that it can never be corrupted, never forgotten.</p><p>“If they split us up, thousands of miles away, do you really think we’ll find each other again?” Mark nestles into the curve of Yukhei’s chest, braces for an answer he doesn’t want to hear. Mark knows Yukhei recognizes his nervous tendency to hold tight when he’s scared but he says nothing of it so Mark pulls him closer and enjoys the warmth that radiates from him.</p><p>“I’d like to think I’d find you even if you were on the other end of the world, but maybe that’s just me,” Yukhei grins and Mark cannot see it, eyes shut but Yukhei begins playing with his hair as comfort and Mark knows Yukhei’s answer seeks solace for them both</p><p>“I hope you’re gifted a love even more beautiful in the next one Hei, even if it’s not me. That’s okay,” Mark’s fingers stroke words he doesn’t have the courage to say into Yukhei’s skin. “ I hope there’s a prince that buys you the prettiest flowers in the entire kingdom every single night. That he leaves them on your bedside table, so you wake up to something beautiful every single morning and you have a reason to smile the moment you get out of bed.”</p><p>I hope it’s me, he writes. I hope it’s me.</p><p>“In that lifetime, I think I’ll fall for the florist,” Yukhei whispers, soft like it is meant to be kept a secret. Mark frowns despite his words.</p><p>“I think his name will be Mark Lee and he’ll giggle really loud at my jokes,” Yukhei smiles fondly. His eyes are seconds from falling shut, moments from trading the Mark in his arms for the dream version of him. Dream Mark is really no different from the real Mark, but Yukhei uses him to tease real Mark sometimes.</p><p>“I think he’ll have eyes that twinkle at any given hour and he’ll be the prettiest boy I’d have ever seen, even prettier than the prince.”</p><p>“Why can’t I be the prince? I want to be the prince Hei,” Mark whines. </p><p>Yukhei’s sleepy laughter fills the room not even a second later. “Okay baby, you’ll be the prince and I’ll be the foolish servant boy that falls for the boy beneath the crown.”</p><p>“Foolish isn’t the word,” Mark loosens his grip on Yukhei’s waist just enough to lean back and look him in the eye. He spends the entirety of a minute searching for the right word, the best word to fit a love like the one he’s received from Yukhei.</p><p>“Valiant,” He concludes. “How could you choose to love me in this time and then fall for the same mess of a boy in the next one and not be deemed brave?”</p><p>Yukhei quiets, leaves the conversation behind in favor of the silence that settles around them. In this one and everyone after that, Yukhei will be Mark’s and Mark will be his.</p><p>Even in the next one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my twt is httpminhyung and my cc is fairyjae if you want to interact or leave something hehe thank u for reading :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>